Leia Organa
Princess Leia Organa, simply known as Leia, is a playable Rebel Alliance Hero in Star Wars Battlefront. Overview Leia's role as a hero is geared towards supporting her team and keeping enemy troops pinned down. She can spawn a pair of powerful soldiers, two-shot enemy soldiers, drop an enhanced Squad Shield that is more resilient to blaster fire, and can drop Power Ups that other soldiers can pick up. Leia is armed with an enhanced E-11 Blaster Rifle that deals more damage than a standard E-11 (possible 25-50 damage compared to the regular 15-35). This allows her to quickly take down multiple enemies at long range and defeat an enemy soldier within four shots. The player can also toggle her Trooper Bane ability and easily one-shot enemies, though its fire rate is very slow. Her Imperial counterpart can be considered Emperor Palpatine due to them having the same role and abilities. A more in-depth look at Leia's abilities: Honor Guard Main Page: Alderaan Honor Guard This ability allows any friendly player to spawn next to Leia and become an Alderaan Honor Guard. Honor Guards are armed with an enhanced DH-17 Blaster Pistol and equipped with a Homing Shot and a Smart Rocket. A maximum of two Honor Guards can be present on the battlefront at any one time. Trooper Bane Trooper Bane turns Leia's E-11 into a semi-auto weapon, capable of passing through shields one shotting enemy players regardless of range. Like all projectiles, the bolt has some travel time, so leading at medium/long range is required if the target is running sideways. It also has a slow fire rate, which can prove worrisome at closer range. Paired with her Enhanced Squad Shield, it can be used to safely snipe enemy players. Enhanced Squad Shield The Enhanced Squad Shield is a more powerful variant of the Squad Shield that can also stop Force attacks. As usual, it's best around objectives and other key areas to provide friendly players with cover. Paired with Trooper Bane, it can be used to safely snipe enemy players. Like the regular Squad Shield, kinetic projectiles such as Thermal Detonators or the Scatter Gun can still pass through. However Emperor Palpatine's Force Lighting attacks can pass through the Enhanced Squad Shield. Supply Drop When activated, Leia will drop a random power-up. These can range from Smart Rockets, R5-D4 Droids, or Orbital Strikes. This ability is very useful since it has the potential to supply friendly players with an infinite amount of power-ups. In Hero Battles, Hero Hunt, and Heroes vs. Villains, this changes to a Hero Health Pickup and, as the name states, will heal heroes and is the only way to heal heroes besides random spawning hero health. This can be very crucial if one is low on health or an other hero. It's recommended to use this ability while behind cover since it leaves Leia briefly vulnerable. Trivia *Leia wears her Hoth uniform from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back ''on every planet except Endor, where she wears her camouflaged special forces uniform seen in ''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. *Leia is currently the only female hero in the game. *Leia is the only hero that can drop a squad shield. *Leia is currently the only hero that despite being Force sensitive, doesn't possess any force powers. Quotes Category:DICE series articles Category:DICE Characters